Work Your Magik
by AliciaJones1
Summary: Work your Magik is about a young woman named Alicia Fem America she and her brother Matthew flee from home. Along the way the meet Arthur Kirkland a sorcerer trying to find a legend. He and Alicia embark on an adventure along the way they may find love.
1. Preview

The Preview

Alicia Fara Jones is a young woman, who is the daughter of a Government  
>Official. Jared Alfred Jones. He is powerful and dangerous. Alicia<br>wants nothing more than not to follow in her father's footsteps of  
>working for the corrupted Government. Instead she wants to be a Heroine, as well as learn the Dark Arts. Believing if she can learn magic she will be even stronger and able to protect her sickly younger twin brother Matthew from harm. Little does she know she possesses a dark and dangerous power lying dormant within her. One day when she sees her brother being beaten by her father, she tries to stop it. But during the struggle with her father, she accidently teleports herself along with her brother all the way across the world to London, Britain.<p>

Where she and Matthew appear before a handsome young aspiring Sorcerer  
>by the name of Arthur Kirkland. Confused by what has occurred she<br>questions Arthur, he says he was trying to summon the Snyra. A  
>legendary powerful Sorceress with unmistakable beauty who<br>was reincarnated. Not a little blond hair brat who looks like a boy.  
>She asks why he was trying summon this legendary woman. He replies telling her he wants to learn from her instead of his older brother. Alicia then decides to make a deal with Arthur saying she'll help him find this woman if he or his brother teaches her the Dark Arts. He<br>reluctantly agrees and so their journey begins. Little do they know  
>how much of an impact they are going to be to one another.<p> 


	2. Chapters 1, 2 and 3

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

It is the year 1992 and a Native American woman by the name of Rebecca  
>Jones lays under her warms covers in her bed, she is nestled up in the<br>big and warm arms of her husband Jared Jones. She feels a sharp pain  
>coming from her lower abdomen. "J-Jared!" she gasped shaking her<br>husband awake. "W-What?" he groaned opening his eyes groggily. "I  
>think my water just broke!" she choked out he shoots out from the<br>covers and rushes to her side. He scoops her up and carries her to the  
>car; he drives to the hospital as quickly as possible<p>

Once at the hospital Rebecca went into labor after three and a half  
>hours. She gave birth to twins, one was a boy and the other was a<br>girl. Jared decided to change the birthday of his son because he was  
>the second born. "Your sister should have to share her birthday with<br>you." he said lowly looking at his weak and sickly newborn son through  
>the incubator. He then walked away from the incubator and over to his<br>wife who held the healthier of the two. Their daughter Alicia,  
>Rebecca looked up at him as she cradled the little girl in her arms.<br>"How is he? How is Matthew?" she asked worryingly, he smiled lightly  
>and sat down beside his wife. He cooed at his daughter. "He is just a<br>little sick... Hello Alicia, I'm your father..." he said in a warmer  
>tone of voice. He took her from her mother and cradled her in arms,<br>while Rebecca went over to see her son.

She stared at him and put her hand inside, he took hold of her finger  
>and held it. "Stay strong, my little one." she whispered to her son.<br>Jared was already favoring his daughter to his son. And he would  
>continue to favor Alicia to Matthew for the rest of their lives.<p>

_**Chapter 2: I wanna be like father!**_

"Come on Matthew!" called Alicia as she ran down to the pond in their  
>backyard. She was five years old, she had short blond hair it reached<br>just where the shoulder meets the neck. She has bangs parted to the  
>left and unusual blue eyes. She turns to look over her shoulder, her<br>brother Matthew trying to catch as best as he can. He trips over his  
>shoe lace and comes tumbling down the slope. Alicia's eyes grow as he<br>comes flying into her sending them both into pond. She comes to the  
>surface, and glares at her little brother. "Dammit Matthew..." she<br>growled Matthew looked at her innocently, he averted his gaze from her. "I'm  
>sorry..." he whimpered<p>

Alicia sighed before smiling at him and splashing him with water. He  
>flinched and gave her a confused look. "I guess we're swimming!" she<br>giggled a smile came to his lips hearing her words. "Yeah, I guess we  
>are!" he laughed<p>

"Alicia! Matthew! Lunch is ready!" Rebecca called from the back door  
>of their mansion. Alicia and Matthew giggled and ran up to her.<br>"You're both are soaking wet! Go upstairs and get changed into  
>something dry." she ordered<p>

The children did what was asked of them, they came down in new dry  
>clothes. Alicia looked up at her mother. "Your father wants you to<br>report for training after lunch.'' she said to her daughter, Matthew  
>looked up at her. "And me? Do I get to spend time with father too?" he<br>asked he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps of being a proud  
>well respected hero<p>

Rebecca sighed and knelt down before her son. "I am sorry Matthew, but  
>your heart is too weak for training." she said softly, that would what<br>she would say to him for many years to come.

Chapter 3: Little Brother I curse you

In the town Lock Ness, Scotland a young boy by the name of Arthur  
>Kirkland trails after his three older brothers. Craig, Alec and Gaven,<br>he struggles to carry a pile of books while has chained weights around  
>his ankles. He desperately tries to keep up.<p>

"Hey, I could use some help you bloody Wankers!" Arthur growls to his  
>elder brothers, Craig turns to him and puts his boot to the books<br>knocking them over. "Shut your mouth! Now pick them up!" he snaps  
>taking a drag of his cigarette.<p>

Arthur began to pout, he averted his gaze from his brothers. "This  
>training is stupid. How am I going to learn magic this way?" he asks<br>Craig groaned at his younger brother's question. He sighed and roughly  
>patted his head. "Don't question my methods." he growled with his<br>thick Scottish accent. Arthur sighed and began to gather the books.  
>After collected all of the books he began to follow after his brothers<br>once more. His dream was to become the greatest sorcerer in the world.  
>His mother was back in Britain raising his two younger brothers while<br>he spent the summer with his brothers. He was there for training to  
>practice and learn his magic from his brother Craig.<p>

Once at the cottage he ran upstairs to the loft which he stayed in, he  
>hopped onto his bed and opened up a book called the legend of Snyra. He<br>opened up to the chapter and began to read. The Synra is said to be by far the  
>most powerful Sorceress in history, she is also said to be the most<p>

beautiful. She was said to have long blond hair, and unusual pale blue  
>eyes. Her name was Amélia Jarés. She was born in during King Arthur's<br>time, she is said to be the inspiration or may have been Morganna  
>herself. Arthur enjoyed reading about her, her power was said to have<br>rivaled that of the great wizard Merlin. But when she was twenty one  
>she was killed by a rival by the name of Lucarius Winter. But before she<br>died she told Lucarius Winter she would be reincarnated and she would  
>take her revenge on him, and any of his descendants.<br>Arthur smiled reading the chapter 'I want to  
>learn from her!' he thought finishing the book for the third time.<p>

"Why must you read that bullshit?" growls Craig from the doorway,  
>Arthur holds the book closely to his chest. "It's not bull! It's<br>truth! The Snyra exists!" he growls Craig cackles at his words. "She  
>doesn't exist. She is a myth, a legend, a fairytale. Now come and do<br>the dishes." he demands Arthur shakes his head, and tightens his grip  
>on the book. "Legends come from truth! If it is a legend it has to be<br>true. One day when I'm older and stronger I'll summon her and demand  
>she takes me on as apprentice! I'll become so powerful even you will<br>bow before me." he snapped

Craig walked over to Arthur and snatched the book away he then threw  
>into the fire in the fireplace. "No!" Arthur cried rushing to get it<br>but was held back by Craig. "Heda heda, uzanei hataro, astaero  
>muzaishi, hikado menatai akero!" Craig said lowly Arthur felt a sharp<br>pain on his forehead, he fell to his knees scratching the wooden  
>floor. "Craig... what are you doing..." he whimpered cringing in<br>pain. "I'm putting a curse on you. As you get older your eyebrows will  
>grow thicker." he replied Arthur looked up at him with tears streaming<br>down his cheeks. He no longer had his mother's thin and nice looking  
>eyebrows. He now had thick and bushy eyebrows. "No one will ever<br>respect you Arthur. You are hideous. Now go clean the dishes" Craig  
>hissed<p>

Arthur whimpered and reluctantly padded down the stairs and entered  
>the kitchen. His older brothers looked at him and snickered. "What the<br>hell is on your face? Caterpillars?" Alec laughed Gaven frowned seeing  
>his brother's eyebrows he sighed shaking his back and forth. Arthur<br>ignored his brother's mockery and began to clean the dishes. 'One day,  
>I will be the greatest sorcerer in the world. I'll earn my respect!'<br>he thought filled with determination 


	3. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Flee from home**_

Twenty-one years have gone by since the birth of Alicia and her  
>brother Matthew. Alicia is now an adult and so is Matthew. Alicia sits<br>in a chair in the livingroom with her arms crossed over her chest, as  
>her father scolds her and her brother. She wears a white spaghetti<br>strapped blouse that laces down the middle and a black skirt that  
>reaches her calves, and small laced up black high heel boots. Her<br>blond hair reaches the top of her shoulders, and her bangs part to  
>left covering her left eye. She has a little hair that sticks up in<br>between her parted bangs. She calls it Nip Tucket. She stands at 5'8,  
>she is taller than the average woman.<p>

She yawns and rolls her eyes as  
>her father's words go through one ear and out the other. Her brother<br>Matthew sits beside her, his hair long and wavy it reaches the top of  
>his shoulders too. His darker blond hair has a curl to the left, he<br>wears a red sweatshirt with a white maple leaf on the front and blue  
>jeans with red chuck taylors. He adjusts his glasses as his father<br>scolds them, more him than his sister. He stand at 5'10 not as tall as  
>his father but tall. "Alicia are you listening to me?" Jared hollers<p>

Alicia glanced at her father, she sighed and shook her head. "No I  
>didn't I tuned you out the moment you started talking." she retorted<br>he glared at her before striking her across the face. "You insolent  
>brat!'' he shouted<p>

"Ever since your mother died, you've been nothing but disobediant. How  
>are you suppose to follow in my footsteps if you're always getting<br>into trouble and causing it." Jared growled Alicia got to her feet and  
>glared at him. "I don't want to follow in your footsteps! Matthew does<br>he wants nothing more than to be great like you and have your respect.  
>Me, I want nothing more than to just practice magic and open a magic<br>store and just live a live of normalcy." she explained

Matthew watched in worry, Jared quickly lost his temper and struck  
>Alicia across the face sending her to the ground. She looked up at<br>him, she said nothing and scrambled to her feet and stormed out of the  
>livingroom. Matthew turned and glared at his father. "How could you do<br>that? You are a horrible! Douchebag!" he snapped

Alicia stood in the bathroom washing her face, she looked in the  
>mirror and studied her bruising right cheek. She sighed and then left<br>the bathroom, she heard hollering coming from the livingroom. She  
>rushed to the livingroom. She gasped at what she saw her father<br>beatinf her brother to death. "No! Leave him alone!" she shouted  
>rushing over to the two fighting men. She got between her brother and<br>father. Matthew was on his knees clutching his chest and weezing.  
>Alicia punched her father and side kicked him in the face. He grabbed<br>her leg and twisted it she fell to the floor. She scurried over to her  
>brother and pulled him into her arms. Her father grabbed a lamp and<br>began to hit her with it. She winced in agony as the bulb broke into  
>pieces and the whacks continued to get harder and the pain got worse<p>

'We need to get out of here, go somewhere far, far away. Somewhere  
>safe! GOD TAKE ME AND MY BROTHER AWAY!' Alicia screamed within her<br>mind, then the room began to shake as if there was an earthquake  
>happening. Purple smoke swird around her and Matthew, her father<br>shielded his gaze and he looked back once more to find his children  
>have dissapeared. Alicia and Matthew appeared in a dark lit<br>room, they had their eyes closed. "Sister, is he gone?" Matthew  
>whimpered Alicia clung to her brother. "I-I do not know." she<br>whispered then she heard a man say "Bloody hell! I messed up!"


	4. Chapter 5!

_**Chapter 5: Make Me Your Apprentice!**_

Arthur Kirkland stared at the young woman and man that were crouched  
>before him. Arthur sighed and pulled down the hood of his cloak<br>revealing his short spiky blond hair, he was now twenty-four years old  
>and stood at five eight and a half. He stared at the two with his leaf<br>green eyes. "Bloody hell I messed up!" he said loudly with a thick  
>British accent. The woman and her brother looked up at him, "Where are<br>we? Who are you?" she asks trying to get to her feet. "Ah my back!"  
>She cries out "Sis don't move! E-Excuse me but can you help us?" asks<br>Matthew Arthur frowned he laid his eyes on the woman. He sighed before  
>nodding; he walked over and picked the woman up bridal style. He<br>looked into her unusual colored blue eyes. "T-Thanks, I'm Alicia Jones  
>that's my brother Matthew." She said softly, he couldn't help but stare<br>into her blue eyes. "I'm Arthur Kirkland." he replied before taking  
>her upstairs to the living room, he placed her down on the couch.<br>"Where are we?" she inquires, looking around the nice well-furnished  
>living room. Arthur ran his hand through his blond hair. "You're in<br>London, Britain. I apologize for accidently summoning you." he says  
>with annoyed sigh. Alicia turned and looked at Arthur with interest.<p>

"Summon? So you're a sorcerer?" she asked "So you were trying summon else someone?" Matthew inquired Arthur  
>groaned and leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.<br>"I was trying to summon the Snyra, a legendary Sorceress who was said  
>to be reincarnated. So I was trying to summon her reincarnation<br>thinking she'll take me on as apprentice." he replies looking at  
>Alicia and Matthew. "You think my sister is this Snyra?" Matthew asks<br>Arthur snorted at this. "I highly doubt it. The Snyra was said to be  
>both beautiful and intelligent." he retorts Matthew frowns while Alicia<br>ignores him. "My sister is both beautiful and smart!" Matthew says  
>defensively, his attention is taken away by the smell of cigarette<br>smoke filling the air. Arthur grimaces and turns to see his eldest  
>brother Craig entering the room. Both he and Craig used a spell to<br>make them forever young looking but when they die their bodies will  
>wither away to dust. That was the cost they were going to pay.<br>Although Arthur did to stop his eyebrows from getting any thicker.  
>Craig appeared to be twenty-five when in truth he was thirty-seven. He<br>ran his gloved hand through his red spiky hair as pale green eyes  
>studied Matthew and Alicia. He wore a blue Scottish military uniform.<br>He then put out his cigarette and headed over to Alicia, she glanced  
>up at him innocently. He did a bow and placed his left gloved hand<br>over his chest. "I am Craig Kirkland and you my dear?" he asked  
>grinning at her. "I'm Alicia Jones." she replied extending her hand to<br>shake it. Craig grabbed it and kissed the top of it. Alicia's brow raised she  
>wasn't use to this kind of treatment. "Why do you want to learn from<br>this Snyra?" she asks "Because it's a dream of mine to learn the Dark  
>Arts from her not Craig" he says Alicia looked to Craig with interest. "You know the Dark Arts." she<br>said sweetly. He nodded and grinned at her. "I am the best." he said  
>with a chuckle. "Hey Arthur, I have an idea if you teach the Dark<br>Arts, I'll use my military training to help you locate this Snyra."  
>She exclaims with a smile Arthur stared at her contemplating the offer, "I think about it. Why<br>don't you and your brother spend the night and I'll give you my  
>decision sometime tonight." he replies, Craig turns to her he leans in<br>brushing past her face. "And if he doesn't teach you I will." he  
>whispers before leaving the room. "I'll take you to your rooms."<br>Arthur said Alicia got to her feet and trailed after Arthur.

Alicia stares at Arthur's back as she walks behind him carefully  
>walking behind him. "Um Arthur, your brother seems really nice." she<br>says Arthur glances over his shoulder, he glares at her darkly.  
>"Unless you want your heart broken I'd suggest you stay away from<br>him." he says Alicia blinks innocently. "And you? Should I stay away  
>from you?" she asks stopping at the bedroom door she stood closely. "I<br>am a British Gentleman. Well here's your room." he says Alicia smiled at him she opened the door. "Thank you for letting us stay here. I really appreciate it." she says sweetly, he nods to her silently before walking off down the halls.

Alicia glanced around the bedroom, before laying the down on the bed. She stared up at the canopy, she let out a sigh. 'Well we got away... but at what cost?' she thought pulling her knees close to her chest. "Alicia! Alicia are you in here?"Matthew called knocking on the door. Alicia looked up to the door. "Yeah, I'm here. Come on in." she replied, the door opened as Matthew entered the bedroom. He walked over to her and climbed onto the bed. "How's your back?" he asked looking at her back, Alicia shrugged and took of her blouse. "How bad is it?" she asked Matthew studied her injured back. You have bruises forming and cuts from the lamp. Do you want me to go get a wash cloth and clean the cuts before with some bandages on?" he asks Alicia smiled at his words. "That would be most appreciated, thank you Matthew." she replied.

While Matthew tended to his sister, Arthur sat on the couch thinking  
>about Alicia's offer. "Hot huh?" Craig said entering the living room.<br>Arthur looked up at him and glared at him. "Alicia, I mean she is a  
>total hottie. I told her if you don't agree to her offer, I'll teach<br>her how to perform magic." Craig said chuckling Arthur shook his head and got to his feet. "Craig, leave her alone. "She's probably not interested." he says lowly walking past his brother and headed down the hall. Arthur entered his bedroom; he lay down on his bed his eyes looked up at the ceiling. "Bloody hell, I do not know if I should take the offer... But what if she doesn't keep her word. How would we know if we find the Snyra..." he whispered trying to really consider this proposal. He glanced around his bedroom. He sighed before falling asleep on his bed, a few hours later he woke to see Alicia sitting on the edge of the bed. He was a light sleeper. "W-What the hell?" he groaned sitting up, Alicia stared at him she brushed back some strands of runaway hair. "Hey." she says looking at him with a light smile. He sits up and runs

his right hand through his blond spiky hair. "What do you want Miss  
>Jones?" he asks tiredly staring at her eyes. "Have you decided yet? If<br>you'll accept my offer?" she asks softly, he sighs at her. "No I have  
>not, Why?" he questions; Alicia sighs and lies down beside him. "I would really appreciate it<br>if you agreed to it. I really want to learn magic, so I can protect my  
>brother." she says looking up at the canopy. Arthur groaned placing the palm of his hand on his face. "Why don't you ask my brother, he's much more powerful when it comes to the magic" he says getting annoyed as he started to glare at her.<em> 'I want<em> _to sleep.'_ he thought Alicia tilted her head and looked at him  
>seriously. "Because I want to learn from you, and my brother Matthew<br>for some reason doesn't trust him. So will you do it? Will you teach  
>me if I help you track down the Snyra?" she says to him, he scowls at<br>her and sighs once more. "Fine, fine I'll teach you...Now can I get  
>some sleep please?" he says irate, a smile came to her lips she kissed<br>his cheek and hops off the bed. "Thank you so much! I promise I won't  
>disappoint you!" she says he motions her to leave with his hands and<br>she does. "What a strange girl." he says to himself.

Alicia lays fast asleep in the bed of the guestroom, she begins to  
>dream about something unusual but it feel so real like she in her own<br>dream. "My king we must hurry!" screams a woman with long blond hair, with  
>unusual blue eyes very much similar to Alicia's. Her hair reaches to<br>her mid back length; everything about her appearance is almost  
>identical to Alicia's. She wears a medieval looking dress, it is pale blue and laces down the<br>middle as well ties in the back but it parts at the waist. "My king!"  
>She calls rushing up steps that lead to a tower. She pushes open the tower door, her eyes fall on the king who resembles Arthur. "Alicia." he says Alicia opens her eyes to see her brother. "Matthew? W-What's wrong?" Alicia asks sitting up in the bed, "Are you sure we're safe here? What if father finds us?" Matthew asks with a<br>tone of fear in his voice as he sat down on the bed beside her. Alicia  
>frown art his words, she shook head and placed her hands on his<br>shoulders drawing him into a hug. "Don't think like that of course  
>we're safe. I promise you no harm will come to us." she says with a<br>smile soothingly whispering her name. Alicia was determined to hold true to her words.


	5. Chapter 6!

Chapter 6:

Roughly four and a half weeks later, in Arthur's basement Alicia sat  
>indian style before Arthur trying to understand his words as he<br>explained how one performs magic without having the magic consume  
>them. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say Alicia?" Arthur asks<br>tapping the chalkboard with a pointer. "I... guess..." she replies a  
>little confused but not wanting him to go into anymore detail.<p>

"You sure, you understand?" Arthur insist Alicia smiles at him and  
>pushes back her hair behind her ear. "Yes, Arthur I understand. When<br>can start casting spells?" she asks he sighs and rubs the back of his  
>head "Not until I think you're ready." he says she frowns and jumps to<br>her feet getting up in face. "But I am ready!" she protests Arthur took a step back, and shook his head "No, you're not. Now let's head upstairs. I have guests coming." he says before heading up the stairs, Alicia looked around the room. She sighed and followed him up  
>the stairs after him.<p>

Alicia sat on the couch looking bored as ever, as Arthur spoke with a  
>fellow Sorcerer by the name of Yao Wang. He was an ancient sorcerer<br>roughly four thousand years old and he was immortal. He was around  
>during the time of the Snyra. He actually once battled with her. He<br>had shoulder length ebony colored hair pulled into a loose ponytail,  
>with parted bangs he had golden brown eyes. Yao couldn't but glance in<br>Alicia's direction. Yao was accompanied by a tall Russian man by the  
>name of Ivan Bragniski who had violet eyes and platinum blond hair.<br>"So Yao any word about if the Snyra has indeed be reincarnated?"  
>Arthur asked Yao nodded sipping his tea. "Yes, she has I recently<br>tried summoning her spirit but it was no where to be found on the  
>Astral plane or Spirit realm some call it aru. Which means she most<br>likely has been reincarnated." he explains Craig walks over to Alicia and extends his gloved hand to her. "Wanna grab a bite to eat and go see a movie?" he asks Alicia stares at him silently. "Sure... It's boring listening to them talk." she says  
>taking his hand and getting to her feet, before following him out the<br>front door. Arthur frowned slightly angered by this, "She's very  
>beautiful, aru. So she's your apprentice how did you come across her?"<br>Yao asks Arthur sighs and leans back in his chair. "I accidently  
>summoned her and her brother when I was trying to summon the Snyra.<br>Apparently they were being attacked by their father. She made a deal,  
>she said if I taught her how to do magic she'll help me track down the<br>Synra." he explains to the ancient sorcerer. "Amelia told me she would  
>most likely be reincarnated into one of her direct descendants, if she<br>had any. Maybe Alicia is the Snyra, aru." Yao suggested Arthur laughed  
>at Yao's words. "I highly doubt it, Amelia was strong, beautiful and<br>intelligent. Alicia she's snotty and annoying." he retorts.

Yao chuckled slightly at Arthur, he took a sip of his tea. "How do you  
>know? Amelia had a daughter named Alisia Fira. Arthur in all my years<br>since Amelia's death, Alicia is by far the only woman I've seen who  
>bears such a strong resemblance to Miss Amelia. And she's the exact<br>same age Amelia was when she died at the hands of Lacarius." he adds  
>finishing his tea. Arthur sighed and glanced out the window, he shook<br>his head not willing to believe his dream girl was a military brat.

Alicia trailed after Craig as they headed to the theater, she studied  
>his features silently. Craig glanced over his shoulder and winked at<br>her. She averted her gaze as her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Um...  
>Craig I've noticed you and your brother don't get along very well."<br>she says "Yeah we don't, now Alicia do you have a crush on my baby brother?" he  
>asks Alicia shook her head back and forth. "Mm no not really, he's my<br>teacher that's about it." she says he smiles hearing this. "Good, this  
>means I have a chance." he says with a grin. "A chance at what?" she<br>asks "At becoming your boyfriend." he says to her, turning around  
>stopping in his tracks. Alicia looks at him with a surprise. "Wait...<br>My boyfriend?" she asks. Craig nodded to her words, as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Yes,  
>Alicia. I want to be your boyfriend." he says lifting her chin up with<br>his gloved hand and kissing her. Alicia backed up and looked up at  
>him, "I... don't know what to say... Um... I-I think we should head<br>back." she says feeling confused and uncomfortable. Craig shook his head, and grabbed her by the wrist. "We're not heading back we are going to the movies, like planned. Got that." he says lowly, Alicia looked up at him with sudden fear. _'What have I gotten__myself into?'_ she thought as she was dragged along by the stronger  
>Scotsman. "C-Craig... Please... Your gripping my wrist too tight." she<br>says he reluctantly released, he then wrapped his arm around her  
>waist. Alicia looked up at him. "Who knows Alicia, you might actually<br>like the idea of being my girl." he says darkly.

Alicia frowns at his words and shakes her head. "I highly disagree!  
>You're now forcing me to go somewhere, that I do not wish to go with<br>you.'' she says trying to break free. _'I... do not want to be here! I__  
><em>_want to be back at the house! In the living room where I'm safe! I__  
><em>_WANT TO BE BACK THERE NOW!'_ she thinks to herself there a swirl of  
>grey smoke surrounded her and she vanished. "W-What the hell?" Craig<br>gasps the next thing Alicia realizes she falls onto her butt onto the  
>living room floor, appearing before Arthur, Yao and Ivan. Arthur's<br>emerald green eyes grew in shock. _'Did... she... teleport?'_ he  
>thinks completely shocked. Alicia looks to him confused, "Did you<br>summon me?" she asks hearing this raised a red flag for Arthur and  
>Yao. ''No... I did not... It seems you've teleported..." he explains<br>to her_. 'She teleported... But she didn't know she did?'_ he thought  
>now intrigued.<p>

Yao got to his feet and walked over to Alicia, he helped her to her  
>feet. ''Alicia, are you telling me you teleported but you thought you<br>were being summoned, aru?" he asks, she took a seat on the couch and  
>nodded sightly. ''Well, um... Before I teleported Craig well was kinda<br>trying to force me to become his girlfriend. I said no and that I  
>wanted to go back. But he wouldn't let me... So I began to panic and I<br>began to think how I wanted nothing more to be back in the living  
>room. And then next thing I noticed smoke was surrounding me and here<br>I was back in the living room." she explained to the Sorcerers. Arthur  
>stared at her silently, he sighed Alicia glanced at him. ''This<br>happened once before..." she says softly Yao looked at her then at  
>Arthur. ''It has, aru?" he asks curious, she nods before speaking. "It happened on the night I came to Britain. When I was trying to protect my brother from our father, I-I thought and prayed to just disappear and go somewhere far away as possible. Somewhere safe and then we appeared in Arthur's basement." She explained to the ancient sorcerer, Yao glanced at Arthur, who stared at Alicia in utter shock. "It seems to us Alicia you have magical abilities." Arthur said to her, she looked at him in confusion. "I… do?" she whispers absolutely confused.<p> 


	6. Chapter 7!

Work Your Magik: 7

Hours later Alicia laid in her bed staring up at the canopy, still trying to grasp the concept of what Arthur and Yao told her. About her being what they called a natural born witch, a human who has powers that are not obtained through studying or earning but they are bored ith powers. Alicia felt a chill run up her spine and she shot up like a rocket, there in the corner of the bedroom was a tall man around 6'4, he appeared to in his 40s. He was very muscular for someone his age. He had short greying platinum blond hair, a mustache and ice cold blue eyes. He was in a black cloak covering his entire body. Fear struck Alicia, she gulped unable to avert her gaze. "W-Who are you..."she whimpered, he grinned sinisterly taking a step towards her. "I am Alaric Winter, but many just call me Winter. And you my dear are a prize to be won." he says darkly moving closer and closer to her. She leapt from her bed and ran over to the balcony. She climbed onto the ledge as he rushed to snatch her. _'Arthur's room! Arthur's room!'_ she thought as the man came closer to her, he was about to grab her when she teleported into Arthur's room, landing on top of the Britishman waking him up instantly.

Arthur jolted awake in pain he opened his eyes and began to sit up. ''Bloody hell Alicia! What are you doing?" he snaps his eyes widened when she dug her face into his chest and began sobbing. He ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back. ''Alicia... What's wrong?" he whispers she gripped his shirt. ''There... was a man... in my room he tried to abduct me... His name... was Alaric... Winter..." she cried his emerald green eyes grew in disbelief. _'Fuck! We need to __get out of here.'_ he thought Then a chill went up both their spines, Arthur's eyes fell on the tall man, he tightened his grip on Alicia as he began to move off his bed and towards the door. "Hand her over, boy..." Winter growls moving towards them both. Arthur took a step back, not releasing his hold on Alicia. ''Not gonna happen you bloody wanker." he spats Alicia looks up at him, he then whispered a spell and they teleported into Yao's room that he shared with his lover Ivan. "Get the hell up you tossers!" he shouts they sit up quickly. "Winter is after Alicia. Let's get Matthew and go." he demands, Alicia then teleported all of their wallets to them. She also teleported her brother to them.

"Aiyaaa are you kidding me, aru? Winter is here? He's so... creepy..." Yao whines then the group jumped in fear when Winter appeared in the room. "The Girl... Is all I want, hand her over." he snarls Arthur glared at him and gripped her in his arms. ''Alicia... Teleport us to Scotland... Now" he whispered Alicia gulped and focused her thoughts on Scotland. Within seconds the group appeared on the dock of Lock Ness. Arthur released Alicia and walked ahead of the group. ''Come on you Tossers, I have a cottage not far from here." he said lowly clearly upset by the appearance of Winter. Alicia grabbed hold of his hand quickly, and followed close behind him.

Once they were at the cottage Arthur and Yao began to put up a barrier spell to prevent Winter from getting inside. Alicia sat on the couch beside her brother who rubbed her back, Matthew turned to Arthur. ''Who was that? And why was that man after my sister?" he demanded Arthur sighed and sat down in a recliner; he glanced at Yao. ''Do you want to tell them who he is?" he asks Yao sat on the windowsill, he looked at Arthur then at the twins. He nodded silently, before brushing back his hair. "Alaric Winter is a great, powerful sorcerer. He's at least a hundred years old maybe older. He was a general that served Stalin, he also served the Tsar before assisting in the assassination of the Tsar and his family... He well is also the step-father of Yiwan. He is a coldhearted, dangerous man. He is the descendant of the sorcerer that killed the Snyra, aru" Yao explained Alicia shook her head hearing his words. ''That doesn't explain why he tried to kidnap me?" Alicia asks pressing her face into her brother's chest. Yao looked at Arthur and sighed. "We do not know, aru." he says Ivan smiled darkly hearing this.

"I think I can give a reason." he said to the group. They turned to him and stared at him intently. "Well?" Arthur demanded Ivan stares at Alicia with his violet eyes. "He wants to use her. He still works for the Russian Government; they've been looking or hunting for natural born witches. Capturing or recruiting them, training them into becoming the perfect soldiers. And the Russians sell them or the highest bidders. Like Mussad, the Taliban, Al Queda, and other dangerous gangs and what not. They end up serving the afflitations that have bought them. That could be the reason why he was after her. But that's just my guess..." he explained to the group. They all stared back at him in utter shock, Matthew rubbed his sister's back."W-What are we going to do?" he asks his voice filled with worry.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his side lobes; he looked at Alicia. "We're going to protect your sister, make sure no harm comes to her. Now let's all turn in for the night and rest. We'll discuss where we go from here in the morning." he says tiredly.

And with that everyone turned in for the night. Arthur lies awake in his bed up in the loft, unable to sleep his emerald green eyes glance towards his right where Alicia sits in a comfy recliner chair fast asleep. He stares at her for more than he should. "... She came to me for help... When she could have gone to Craig or her brother... Yet she came to me, I can't help but wonder... why? I mean Craig is twice as strong than I am... And well Matthew is family..." he whispers to himself before turning over to face the fireplace. He touches his eyebrow remembering the night Craig cursed him.

He jumps slightly when he feels hands touch his shoulder; and another weight come onto his bed, he rolls over to see sapphire blue eyes with shades of aquamarine staring at him. "A-Alicia?" he whispers a little confused, she bit her lip and shifted her gaze back and forth from left to right. "M-May I lay with you? I'm still a little spooked about earlier." she whispers softly, heat comes rushing to Arthur's cheeks.

He gulps and nods silently as he lifts the covers up for her; she crawls beneath the blankets and presses her face into his chest and grips his shirt tightly. "Tomorrow, I'll start teaching you protection spells." he whispers stroking her hair, he kisses the top of her scalp. Alicia closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber in the safety of Arthur's arms.

Back in London, Craig stares at the Sorcerer known as Winter. "No, I'm not helping you find her. She is the one I want to be my girl, why would I help you find my woman so you can steal her away and torture her. Not happening, now get lost you Scunner." he hisses crossing his arms over his chest, Winter glares at Craig. "If you help me find her, I'll give her to you and she can become Scotland's greatest weapon and will be your bride as you are made a hero." he insists not letting up; the redhead Scottsman shook his head. "Titles don't interest me, but I'll help you find her... I don't want Arthur thinking because he's with her he can have her for himself. She's mine.." Craig says to the cold Russian who took his hand into his and shook it


	7. Chapter 8

A few days later Arthur stands a boulder before Alicia; his arms are crossed over his chest. She stares into his emerald green eyes; she smiles at him. "May I ask why exactly why have brought me all the way out to the mountain side?" she asks he smirks at her. "We are going to see what other powers you may have." he says her eyes widened slightly; her Nan Tucket began to move in excitement. "You think I may have more than one power?" she asks eagerly, he nods to her words. "Yao and I are going to see what other powers you may have." he says with a slight smile.

Alicia looked up at him innocently before smiling up at him; she got to her feet and inhaled deeply readying herself for the training she would now be receiving. _'Ali... Ali... My most beautiful thistle... Come to me, tonight at the dock... I have information about Arthur you need to hear...'_ Craig's warm yet low Scottish voice entered her mind it was as if he was simply brushing himself against her gently in her mind.

Her blue eyes opened suddenly they quickly glanced around the field. She then lifted her head her eyes falling on the young handsome British man that stood before her. He smiled at her warmly and extended his left hand to her, she gently placed her right hand into his hand, and his fingers wrapped themselves around her small hand he then pulled her up onto the boulder. Yet he stumbled backward a bit slipping on the moss that was growing on the huge rock; Alicia's face fell into Arthur's chest she slowly looked up to see his emerald green eyes staring down at her. They stared at each other silently for at least thirty seconds or more. "A-Arthur..." She said his name softly noticing he was staring not at her eyes now but her lips. "Huh? Oh uh right training... We already know you can teleport let's see if you can levitate...'' he says quickly releasing her completely. 'Bloody hell... What am I doing? I am no not attracted to her... I can't be... She's not the Snyra!' he thought stepping back from her. Alicia bit her lip and nodded silently; she closed her eyes and began to imagine herself floating. Yet she wasn't, she let out a sigh opening her eyes and looking at him. "I guess not." she mumbled in disappointment. "Keep at it if you practice I'm sure you'll get it, aru." Yao said from above the two, he was meditating while floating. She stared at him with a little bit of envy, she turned to Arthur and then tried to float again. Thus continuing the training until evening came.

When nightfall came everyone decided to turn in early for the night, because they would be getting up early to go around town and gather supplies. Alicia lied in the bedroom near the back of the house on the second floor, it had a balcony and a dark blue canopy bed with navy blue lace draping over the bed. The room was light blue with quotes from songs and poems written on the top sides of the walls. It was Craig's old room, it was filled with books of spells, legends, poems, haiku, and a novels.

Alicia was fast asleep the deep ocean blue colored covers. She wore a light silk blue with black lace night gown that reached her mid thighs, there was black lace at the bottom of the nightgown and the print on the side of the nightgown in the lower left corner was a rose. The sleeves were spaghetti strapped and the black lace in the front had ivy like pattern going. She wore a darker ocean blue like colored lace robe over her, it was long sleeved and it reached her ankles and it was loosely tied around her waist. _'Ali... Ali... I'm waiting for you Ali... Come, come now' _Craig's voice re-entered her subconscious; Alicia slowly opened her aquamarine with sapphire tint colored eyes tiredly. She sat up carefully and glanced around the room with confusion. ''Craig...?' she thought slipping out of the bed and walking over to the balcony window door. _'Yes. It's me. Come to the dock immediately it is very important.'_ he spoke to her; she unlatched the window door and stepped out onto the balcony. Her eyes fell on the small figure in the distance on the dock near the lake.

_'The dock._' she thought closing her eyes for a moment, when she re-opened them they fell on the near black water. She turned around and met metallic pale green eyes, she inhaled for a second and forgot to exhale. His eyes were captivating. "H-How are you able to communicate with me through my mind...?" she gasped out; Craig grinned stepping closer towards her, his left hand wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her hands found themselves on his chest; she continued to stare into his hypnotic eyes. "It's called telepathy. Any great Sorcerer can master this. Ali." he says softly caressing her cheek with his right hand. "Ali... I want you to come with me. You're not safe here; Arthur is... How do I put this... He's working with the Witch Hunter Alaric Winter. He's training you for them, so they don't have to do it themselves.'' he says to her putting on a worried look, he was a great actor. ''W-What... No...'' Alicia whispered trying to pull herself from Craig but he would not release her instead he tightened his grip on her. "It's true Alicia... I tried to tell you on our date but you ran away from me. They promised they would give him the Snyra. You know his dream girl." he says to her darkly; Alicia's eyes grew even more hearing this. Craig's right hand ran itself behind her neck and then craned her neck forcibly; before firmly pressing his lips to hers.

Alicia's eyes grew wide in disbelief; her heart began to race she did not see this coming. Craig then pulled back gently, "Sleep Ali." He whispers softly, Alicia's eyes immediately grew heavy and she fell into a forced yet deep slumber. Craig then lifted her up bridal style, he stared at her silently guilt slowly consuming him. "I'm sorry Ali..." he says softly before turning to the Witch Hunter. Alaric grinned sinisterly at Craig, and extended his arms towards Craig. "Hand her over to me Craig." He says darkly, Craig shook his head and stepped back from the elder man he gripped Alicia tightly. "Not happening..." he growls before whispering a spell softly; smoke swirled around him and the unconscious beauty. He then reappeared in a large mansion living room. He gently placed Alicia down on the couch and caressed her cheek.

**~~~~~~Author's notes~~~~~~~~**

**This chapter took me a really long time to do. I now have a laptop so I will be uploading more frequently… I am going to redo chapters 9 and 10. Now for info about all the chapters because I never did any author's notes before. Rebecca is the name of Pocahontas after she got married. Many people believe that before England found him America was raised by Pocahontas before she died. I believe this as well. Now for young England, they say it was Scotland who cursed him and made his eyebrows the way they are now. So I incorporated that in to my story. Alec is N. Ireland, and Gaven is Wales in case any of you are wondering. I also support Canada Ukraine so there will be some of that going on. I also support the pairing USxUKXSCOTland. Now I will be bringing in a few OCS. One of them is Romania, I had made this Romania before Hidakez gave Romania his official design. Her name is Ruesora Luminita, she is a gypsy. I did my research about them, I also am Romanian myself :3 Now Rue is paired with Kiku Honda. I do not remember how it came to be It just did. Now also another OC I am bringing is a friend's OC her name is Katya Aisulu, she is Kazakhstan but in AUs she is the sister of Russia. I also have another OC who represents Moldova, he is a distant cousin of Rue's and Her sister (Transnistria) But in AUs he is the younger brother of General Winter. Also I have an OC who is the mother of the Nordics. She is Scandinavia, in regular Hetalia she is Finland, Norway, and Iceland's biological mother but is Denmark and Sweden's adopted mother. She is also the sister of Germania. Anyway back to the chapters I have a lot planned. But About this Chapter is the turning point for Alicia where she will realize she finds herself attracted to both the Kirkland brothers**


	8. Chapter 9!

_**Chapter 9: The Legend is no legend**_

"What do you mean we cannot stay?" growls Craig from the hallway as he glares down at his younger brother Gaven Kirkland; Gaven frowns flinching at Craig's hostility he adverts his gaze quickly while he brushes back some run away strands of brown hair. "Because this would be the first place he would look Craig. I am sorry but, I cannot have you here. Not with her here…." He whispers Craig's pale green eyes grow wide before letting them fall on the passed out Alicia in the living room on the sofa bed. "You honestly don't think she's the Snyra do you? I mean look at her." He says with an uncomfortable chuckle, Gaven looks up at him with his blue green eyes "I do look at her Craig, I see both the Snyra… And mother…. In her…" her says softly, Craig's eyes grow wide hearing his brother's words he began to study Alicia's features even closer. Alicia did resemble their mother in a few ways, yet she also fit the description of the Snyra.

Craig let out a heavy sigh and shook his head "Can we at least stay the night? I am trying evade a man by the name of General Winter." He says to his younger brother; "General Winter? Well Craig you are so fucked." Says a voice behind him; Craig turns and sees a young woman no older than eighteen leaning against the wall, she has shoulder length brown hair with part bangs and a curl going downward she has pale skin and two toned green eyes. She wears a long sleeved light blue shirt and dark blue ankle length skirt. She glances in his direction as Craig's brows rise upward; he pulls out a pack of cigarette to draw a cigarette. "And who the hell are you?" he grumbles lighting a cigarette that rests in his lips. "My name is Katya Aisulu, and General Winter is my step-father. So I am being perfectly honest when I say you are so fucked. If he is the one tracking you…" she says approaching him, he stares down at her there was a huge height difference between them. "You're short." He retorts ignoring her other words at least trying to.

Katya's eyes narrow at his response, she then glances in the direction of Alicia. "He won't stop… The one thing I am sure about my step-father is he will not ever stop tracking someone, or tormenting their lives. I escaped but I had to jump through a lot of hoops to get away. But if he is after her, she may never get away from him…" she says softly, Craig's face darken at her words "I would bite your tongue if I were you." He snarls lowly, she raises a brow at his words. "And why should I do such a thing? It is the truth, if she is who everyone thinks she is. She will never escape him, he will not stop until he has her in his clutches." She tells him, Craig glares at her with his metallic green eyes. "It will not happen! I will not let him have her! I will protect her from him." He snaps, Katya's eyes grow in shock to his declaration; she opens her mouth to speak yet another voice beats her to it.

Craig turns fast to see Alicia standing at the entrance to the living room; staring at him with her big mystic blue colored eyes. "Ali…" he whispers her name in a much gentler voice, Alicia approaches him she quickly snatching his cigarette and puts it out with her two fingers, he stares at her in shock. 'Such speed.' He thinks to himself as he gazes into her eyes. "The Snyra, General Winter, I am getting tired of hearing things about people I do not know of. I want answers and you Craig are going to give them to me!" Alicia growls angrily; Craig lets out a heavy sigh before placing his arm around her waist and leading her back into the living room.

"In time Alicia, the ones who wait always receive the best rewards." He says with a smirk, Alicia's eyes fall to the floor. "I am her, aren't I? This legendary sorceress… is that why you have interest me… Is that why everyone has an interest in me?" she asks softly, Craig turns to her and smiles at her. "I am interested in you because you are you, as for being the Snyra I cannot say for certain that you are… But it's very likely you are her reincarnated spirit." He says softly; Alicia's eyes fall to the ground and she falls into his chest she grips his shirt and breaks down into tears. "A reincarnation? That would me her soul is mine! That means I am simply someone else…." She sobs Craig wraps his arms around her and grips her tightly. "Just because you may be a legend does not mean you are the legend itself. You are you, nothing more and nothing less…." He whispers Alicia looks up at him in shock, yet she was confused by what his words. He then placed his lips upon hers, yet Alicia does not pull away yet she falls into the kiss and deepens it. Katya watches from the entrance, she lets out a sigh and turns away to take her leave. 'Stupid girl…. Can't she see it…' she thinks to herself before returning to the bedroom she was given by Gaven.

Meanwhile back in Scotland…

"What do you mean gone?" Arthur shouts in frustration; Matthew quivers as he tries to hold back tears. "That is what I said Mr. Kirkland…. Your brother showed up, and kidnapped Alicia…. I also saw that Witch Hunter…. But he vanished too…. I think they are working together…" he says softly, Ivan and Yao also frown at the words he speaks. Yao rubs his temporal lobes and shakes his head. "Aiya this is not good at all, aru… Your brother is cunning, and Winter…. Is… This just not good aru…" he says, Arthur nods in agreement.

"It seems we are going to have to track down a legend, to save Alicia." He says they all look at him in shock and confusion. "If we find Winter, we will find Alicia." He says they now look at him as if he were a madman; Yao shakes his head in protest. "That is Ludacris, aru! We all will be killed, then what good would we be to Alicia?" he explains Matthew then steps over to Arthur. "If it means saving my sister, I think we should do it." He says, Ivan also takes Arthur's side. "I just want to run my pipe through Winter's heart da" he says Matthew and Arthur at him wide eyed. Yao whines "Am I the only one with a set of brains, aru? But clearly I am outnumbered and out voted aru…" he whines yet soon there they are off gathering their things for the journey ahead of them.

Matthew stares at a faded photo of him with his sister and his mother. "Mother, guide me to her… Give me the strength to be her hero… I will find you sister…. I promise…" he whispers softly before tucking it in his shirt and gathering his things. They regroup and then head for Ukraine, a place of interest for Winter. A starting point for answers and clues to track him down. Yet little do they know what they are about to find in Ukraine are more than they expect for.

**Author's notes: **

**At last I have uploaded the next chapter I know it's short… This Katya Aisulu is an OC owned by my best friend Kyazain, but yeah… Gaven Kirkland is Wales by the way…. :/ not much else to explain…**


End file.
